


Open case

by thegamblingcat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamblingcat/pseuds/thegamblingcat
Summary: Sergeant Santiago decides to jump into a problematic case after her officer's squad found new leads.This is set after season 6 finale, because why not? xdMostly Amy centered for now.This is my first time writing a fanfic, so let me know what you think about it! :D-thegamblingcat





	Open case

It was past 9 pm as Sergeant Santiago typed in the last bit of her paperwork of the day. Amy stretched sleepily and drank her last sip of tea, the exhaustion of the work hours crept in her back and her eyes started to feel heavy. As most of her surrounding coworkers were now from the night shift, she finished uploading all her work in the system. Amy then proceeds to read through and correct minimal errors from some of her own squad’s paperwork. She had to leave the precinct early in the morning after detective Rosa Diaz requested her back up with an arson case. “Let’s see how my squad did today… Officer Deepmore has been increasing his weekly arrests, good,” she mumbled to herself. “Arnie and Lou’s patrol report doesn't seem to highlight anything unusual…" Suddenly her phone lights up in alert of a new message:   
Jake:“- Ames, could you bring something to eat when you get back? Just opened the Thai food from the fridge, it’s super spoiled, it even disintegrated the box and dripped all over... Fridge smells real bad.”   
Jake then sends a picture of him doing a grossed out, hilarious face. Behind all the mess clearly dripping all over their fridge.  
Amy chuckled at his silliness and got herself to think that maybe she can catch the polish place on her way home before it closes. Then she would grab a couple of slices of Tony’s pizza. Jake and Amy have been pulling double shifts constantly this year, so maybe a warm dinner and a movie is what they need. Of course, that is, if they don’t collapse from exhaustion as soon as they get in bed, which is exactly what has been happening lately.  
Amy:“-How about some perogies, hot chocolate and tony’s? I'm almost heading home babe, I don’t think I will make the whole double shift today.  
Jake:“-Yes please!!, and does that mean dinner in bed and killing eve?”  
Amy:“-Ohh right! We need to catch up, there was a new episode like 2 days ago.”  
Jake:“-I know, Rosa almost spoiled it for me today."  
Amy:" -Okay babe, see you in a bit. I love you.”  
Jake:“-Love you too.”

With a smile, Amy gets back to her laptop screen. “Let’s see if officers Jennings and Alvarado saw anything unusual on their patrol report…” “Of course Gary’s grammar is spotless, as always.” She said with a mixture of annoyance and..maybe proudness? As irritating as Gary is in her everyday workplace, the officer has started to grow on her, Gary is a quick learner and has shown to be one of the best in her squad. But, as she reads in the report, also hasn’t spotted anything unusual. Amy proceeded to open Alvarado’s report while rubbing her eye. As much as she likes doing and reviewing paperwork, she just wants to eat, snuggle up with Jake, and rest up. Della’s report was short but concise, Amy liked to describe Della as “the Gina of her squad” she definitely picked on Gary and the other officers a lot (and it was hilarious) and basically did whatever she wanted, which did get Amy on her nerves a lot, but Della was incredibly smart and talented. She had the most arrests and take no shit from anybody. though she usually found ways to make Gary or another from the squad make her paperwork, Amy got very familiar with everyone’s writing and grammar style, and she spotted every time Alvarado’s paperwork wasn’t actually hers, so she managed to at least stop that from happening. She reads through the short report yawning, “Nothing unusual, nothing unusual...huh” She paused, to read again.   
_I interviewed a 40-year-old female, known as Michelle Payne, the Bakery owner in CI 2667. While I was filling the bakery’s owner report, at 5:35 pm, a young female, with a red leather jacket and keeping the motorcycle helmet on, entered the bakery. Proceeded to buy a “pain au chocolat” and a coffee. said goodbye to Michelle, and exited the bakery. Upon concluding my patrol I returned to the 99th precinct, examined all the reports from last week, and found that her description fits with one of the perp’s seen leaving the crime scene from officer’s Deepmore report last week._  
Looks like Della found a suspect.  
With her tiredness momentarily flushed over at the sight of a new lead, the sergeant re opened all the patrol reports around the area from this and last week, and started re typing the morning briefing report for tomorrow. She paused for a moment and took the cell phone again:

Amy:” - I'm gonna stay a bit more babe, just need to recheck the officer’s paperwork one more time, I promise it won't be long.”

\--------------------------------------------------

It marked 10:30 pm on Amy’s phone when she parked her car in front of Tony's pizza restaurant.  
“Shit”  
The polish place was also closed. She managed to go to a deli and buy some frozen pizza and frozen perogies “Ugh, but it doesn’t taste the same” and some orange soda to drink with it.

Amy entered the apartment carrying the deli bags and all her stuff, while making her way to the kitchen: “Jake, I'm sorry, I got caught up with a new lead from the murder case from last wee-” Amy saw in the kitchen more bags of food, but those were actually from the Polish place, and a full pizza box with the tony’s pizza logo on it. Her husband popped up from the bedroom, already on sweatpants and an old hoodie, crossing his arms 

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t catch the restaurants before they close as soon as you sent me that text, so I went and bought em real quick,” Jake smirked at Amy’s surprised face.  
“But, but what about the fridge situation?”  
“The fridge is all clean and spotless now, I did had to throw away like 3 cloths though, the stench was awful, we really need to stop leaving leftovers Ames, I think that food was in there for like, a month.”

“Yeah well, I just bought a pizza and perogies from the deli, but we can put them in the freezer and eat them on our day off?”  
Amy started walking towards Jake, letting her hair loose and hugging her husband. Jake kissed Amy on the forehead and hugged her back. Both smiling at each other.  
"Thank you for this, you're like, the best husband ever."  
"Hey you got me going hard with the perogies and tony's text, there was no way that wasn't happening today." Jake replied, still hugging Amy close, with a warm smile on his face.  
Amy looked at him and smirked.  
"So… shall we bring this feast to the sheets?"  
"Title of your sex tape! Now go and get comfy m’ lady, the hot chocolate is already in the room."

There’s something utterly soothing about taking off the uniform/putting on sweatpants and an old, worn out t-shirt after a long day at work. It’s an automatic way of just, turning off whatever troubles and unsolved problems the day leaves behind. However today, As Amy removed her makeup and looked at her own reflection, she remembered the description of the woman in the red leather jacket. If Della was right about the match, she was either a very sloppy, or a very bold criminal to just go and show her face around an NYPD officer like that, especially after a murder case. And Amy had a hunch that this new suspect was anything but stupid.

“Holy shit, this season finale is going to be devastating...” Jake mumbled with eyes wide open as the credits from the episode they just saw rolled down the tv in front of their bed.  
“We gotta watch the finale on game night, you need to tell Rosa to reschedule for Sunday.”  
“Uh, way ahead of you, she already invited everyone to her place for the finale.”  
“Really? Rosa wants us to go to her place? Damn, she is even more hooked up on the series than you are.”  
“Of course Amy! It’s a great show!”  
“Hell yeah it is, I really want to see how it ends” Amy chuckled while getting up, taking the leftovers to the kitchen and dropping everything in their respective recycle can. Her OCD would definitely not let her sleep if she just left them around, as Jake suggested as an alternate option many times in the past.  
“By the way babe, how’s Holt doing?”  
“Welp, considering he’s, you know, a patrolman now, I mean he could be way worse, I think he is handling it well.”  
“He’s super depressed isn’t he?”  
“Pretty much, it’s depressed Honeymoon Holt all over again.”  
“Good god”  
“Yup, we need to be extra warm to him right now.”  
Amy reappeared into the bedroom, climbed back up to the bed and hugged jake's back, pretty much spooning him. "You're warm" Amy whispered, already closing her eyes, "and your feet are cold" Jake replied, with an equally sleepish tone in his voice, cuddling in closer to Amy, and turning off the light by the bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------

For being barely 6 am in the morning, Brooklyn sure was already filling itself of people walking over to work. Sergeant Santiago rushed out of the metro station and into the precinct, over to the third floor, and sat down in her desk. With a big coffee cup on one hand, and a pile of binders on the other.  
Suffering the absence of a captain in the 99, between Amy and Lieutenant Jeffords they needed to keep the place running smoothly until things were sorted out again. Amy was doing her best to prepare everything she needed for the police briefing, she would also need to have a word with the lieutenant about this new case.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be about investigating the mysterious new killer. I cannot decide which character to partner Amy up with. Rosa or Jake? what do you guys think?


End file.
